


Numbing Inevitability

by sidfromtoystory



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Compliant, Closeted Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, M/M, Masturbation, POV Mickey Milkovich, Painful Sex, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidfromtoystory/pseuds/sidfromtoystory
Summary: The rabbit hole that is Gallavich. A stream of consciousness telling, mostly from Mickey's POV.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. The Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with the first time, hopefully this will become a longer story! I'd love to be able to string together the Gallavich storyline, fill in some gaps and add in stream of conscious, mostly from Mickey's POV.
> 
> And add some realism to the sex haha.
> 
> CW this is offensive language heavy!
> 
> Hope it's good!

He was half awake, his eyes still closed, drifting in and out of consciousness, not ready to wake up for the day at all. Mickey Milkovich was starting to drift back into sleep when he felt a cold hard tap on his back that landed with a *thunk*. What the actual fuck, he was so comfortable.

“The fuuuuck” he moaned, rolling over, fully expecting to see his dad, plastered at 9 in the morning. 

“I want the gun back, Mickey,”

It wasn’t Terry Milkovich, it was that fucking red-headed asshole who had attacked his sister, the one who worked at that towel-head’s store. “Gallagher?”

Mickey began to sit up when the kid yelled at him again, “The gun!”

Jesus, this kid had some fucking guts showing up, armed with nothing but a tire iron. This wasn’t going to work out well for him, Mickey thought to himself, still groggy and pissed off but amused. 

“Alright,” Mickey said croakily, waving a hand back at the kid and beginning to reach for his nightstand. The gun wasn’t in his nightstand and Mickey felt a surge of adrenaline and excitement. Finally, he was going to kick this stupid, smug ginger’s ass. 

Mickey spun around quickly, his arm catching Gallagher by the chest, slamming him into the wall above his bed hard as they both came down on the bed with a crash. Mickey registered the tire iron and smashed Gallagher’s hand against the wall, causing him to drop it, then pinned the kid down and pulled him into a headlock. This asshole was stronger than he thought though, as Gallagher grunted loudly and pulled him up off the bed, spinning him and throwing his body to the other side of the room.

Jesus, FUCK this kid, Mickey thought as he threw himself back at Gallagher but was rebuffed and pushed backwards into his dresser. Mickey heard loud crashes of his shit falling and breaking behind him. His heart beating in his ears, he was pissed as hell but also, Mickey was having fun.

Gallagher was darting back to the bed, hand outstretched for the tire iron but Mickey was right behind him. He scrambled on top of the kid, who struggled to flip onto his back, trying to aim the tire iron upwards. Mickey ripped the weapon out of his hand though and pulled it behind him, rearing up. He was going to beat this asshole bloody and senseless. You don’t fuck with somone’s sister then break into their goddamn house. 

Below him, Ian flinched to the side but still looked up at Mickey.

Ian. That was the fucking kid’s name, Mickey remembered out of the blue. Fucking Ian Gallagher. 

In this pause, like a jolt of cold air, Mickey suddenly took stock of his body, straddling atop Ian just under his face. His breathing slowed as he realized he felt pressure in his stomach that moved lower down his body. Shit. Shit. He was getting hard.

He looked down at the red head who was still breathing heavily, looking back up at him confused. Mickey could feel the hot air of his breath against his crotch. Shit.

Mickey sighed silently and helplessly to himself as he stared down at Ian. He dropped the tire iron and Ian looked over at it as it hit the ground, still looking confused and scared, realization seeming to hit him. His expression was…. His face was... 

God, fuck. Fuck. He wanted this kid badly. Now.

Mickey shut off his brain and began pulling his shirt over his head. He had been in this place before and he needed to stop thinking.

Ian squirmed beneath him, just as quickly trying to get out of his clothes, furiously trying to pull his arms out of his jacket. Mickey threw his shirt to the side and pulled up at Ian’s shirt below him. Ian struggled out from underneath Mickey though to stand up and yank his jacket off. 

Mickey began to pull at his sweatpants for just a moment before he desperately started pulling Ian’s shirt up, breathing rapidly as he looked down at Ian’s body for just a moment. He threw Ian’s shirt to the side and returned back to pulling at his own sweatpants, Ian reaching out to help yank them down to his knees.

As Ian stepped back from him to begin undoing his belt, Mickey flipped over onto his stomach and scrambled to his knees to try to get into a comfortable position. He got himself close to the headboard, one hand grabbing the wood, the other holding himself up above his pillow. His heart was beating hard as hell, he registered, but pulled his mind away from thought.

He looked back at Ian to see the tall skinny boy standing with his jeans undone, pulled down just enough for his cock to have popped out, staring back at him looking a little surprised. Mickey barely took a second to notice the boy’s dick sticking out before he averted his eyes away. 

“C’mon, let’s fucking go.” Mickey impatiently and harshly spat at Ian, gesturing with shake of his head to get the fuck over here. 

And all of a sudden Ian was on him, grasping his right hip tightly and using the other hand to roughly run down Mickey’s lower back to the top of his ass.  
Mickey hadn’t exactly done this before with another…. you know…. so he didn’t really know what to be expecting but Ian moved swiftly with clear muscle memory. Ian moved the hand grasping his hip forward to be able to pull his lower body towards the boy. The touch of the hand, right where his hip met his pelvis, sent a jolt of energy down through him that traveled down to his cock, which was now throbbing uncomfortably, making Mickey’s stomach churn.

Mickey heard a little snap sound of a bottle opening behind him but he stared straight forward at the wooden headboard in front of him, not daring to look at what was happening but waiting in anticipation. A second later, he felt Ian’s hand return to him, this time wet, a long skinny finger up his butt crack.  
Wait a second. Fuck no.

Mickey shouted behind him, “Yo what the fuck Gallagher. Don’t be a fucking faggot about this. Just fucking do it already.”

“Uh…” Ian returned hesitantly. “Are you sure? It’s going to hurt… like a lot I think…. Have you done this before?”

Mickey felt a sudden flash of hot anger at the reply. Fuck you, I know what I’m fucking doing, he lied to himself.

“YES godammit Gallagher, fucking get to it before I change my mind.” he retorted. 

“Alright,” Ian resigned with an incredulous laugh. 

Mickey closed his eyes as a few more moments passed before he felt a new heavier pressure press against his crack. He felt Ian move closer and deftly push Mickey’s knees apart and open him up more. He felt Ian work his cock up and down the length of his crack slowly, the wet, what he assumed was lube, spreading around. Mickey felt a little flushed all of a sudden and well… nervous… as he felt the size of Ian against him. He had only looked for that one second but the boy was definitely a lot bigger than he anticipated. Shit. 

Before Mickey could do anything though, he felt Ian start to push into him, Ian sighing quietly above him as he did. Ian pushed only slightly in at first, slowly working Mickey open. Mickey felt the stretch and at first it wasn’t all that bad. But, as he opened up, Ian began pushing more and more forcefully to be able to gain ground and the stretch started to burn…. and then ache. 

Mickey, who had previously been on his hands and knees, in a sort of rigid power stance, all of a sudden felt his arms buckle and he dropped down to his elbows, his face burying into his pillow and clenching his jaw. 

He felt Ian continue to push his length in, this time by a lot more, the ache in his ass spiking all at once. He involuntarily let out a pained whimper sound, pushing his face into the pillow to keep it muffled.

Ian paused.

“Hey, you okay? I can stop, it’s okay, really” he sounded worried.

Again, Mickey’s anger flashed and shouted a muffled “Fuck off, keep going asshole” into the pillow. He was not a fucking pussy and didn’t need to be “checked in with”.... What a fucking pussy move.

Again, Ian made a resigned sigh and continued. At this point, it felt like Ian couldn’t push in any further and so he began to slowly pump in and out of Mickey’s asshole. 

Mickey unclenched his jaw slightly and breathed out in slow methodical breaths into the pillow. As Ian moved in and out, he could feel the tension in his ass slowly recede as he felt his asshole loosening little by little. The ache began to die down til there was a just a dull burning sensation that was bearable. 

Ian sped up his pumping only slightly and Mickey began to hear quiet grunts coming from the boy and then an equally quiet breath-y moan. The sounds began to turn Mickey on and returned his mind to the sensation in his pelvis. He pulled his face back on the pillow for just a moment to look down at his body. He had lost most of his erection at this point, due to the pain but the churning feeling in his pelvis was sending little shots of excitement down his body and he began to get hard again. At that point, the burning in his asshole began to deepen…. but, somehow, in a good way. The sensation built and added to the shooting sensations down to his cock, which was now fully hard and bouncing lightly against his stomach. God, this was starting to feel really fucking good.

Out of nowhere, Mickey felt himself rock back into Ian a little. What the fuck? He didn’t mean to do that… shit. Ian paused for only a quarter of a second before Mickey heard a light little laugh and he was pulling out slightly, raising himself up and adjusting the angle so Mickey felt his cock coming from just slightly above them. Then Ian pushed in deep and something happened.

Mickey felt a deep intense sensation hit him in the lowest part of his crotch. When this happened, he heard another, higher pitched, whimper come out of him and he again pressed his face back into his pillow. But, before he could even feel any embarrassment Ian started in again, this time fast and hard causing that deep sensation to happen over and over and over again. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mickey pressed his face deeper and deeper into his pillow, biting down trying to get himself to stop the whimper-moaning sounds coming from him. But he couldn’t. Fuck.  
Ian was really pushing into him deep and hard and fast, his grunts much more audible now and getting deeper in his throat. Mickey felt something wet on his stomach when he looked down to see his cock, hard, pressed up and leaking pre-cum onto his stomach, lube… or something… leaking down from his ass, onto the bed. 

God. Fuck. Damn god fucking damn. FUCK. Mickey thought, as the unrelenting sensation in his stomach and his balls was building continuously. 

Then, suddenly, he felt Ian push deep and start to buck as his orgasm was clearly hitting him, his grunts just strained, barely audible noises at this point.

Ian made a few small thrusts inside Mickey and sighed deeply before he pulled out, leaving Mickey with a sudden empty ache in his asshole and he could start to feel Ian’s cum leaking out. Ian flopped down on his back next to Mickey.

Mickey pulled his head back from the pillow and began to slowly turn over. His entire lower half was throbbing and his mind was extremely fuzzy at this point. Ian looked over at him, looking very flushed, his eyes glazed. Mickey glanced over at the boy in his periphery to see Ian look down at Mickey’s bright red cock, covered in pre-cum and lube. He didn’t say anything and began to reach his hand over when Mickey slapped it away, somewhat reflexively. 

“You don’t wanna finish??” Ian asked, clearly confused. Mickey just stared straight ahead, not finding the words to speak.

He didn’t need to speak though, as they both heard talking coming from outside the bedroom door.

“Fuck.” Mickey looked over at Ian, struck with terror. 

“Fuck, fuck…” he continued to exclaim as he pulled his blanket over him and Ian just as the door opened and his dad walked through to the bathroom.

Both him and Ian lay frozen under the blanket as they heard Terry use the bathroom. 

Terry came back out, muttering, “Mandy’s makin eggs” as he crossed out to the living room. He paused just before the doorway to look back incredulously at the boys. 

Mickey’s eyes widened, bracing for what was coming next, when Terry exclaimed at them, “Put some clothes on. You two look like a couple of fags.” and continued out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“Fuuuuuuuckkkk,” Mickey let out a deeply relieved sigh that turned into a nervous laugh and buried his head in his hands. He snuck a glance over at Ian, who had sank back down into the pillow beside him, clearly not sure what to say and equally relieved. Mickey looked back away from the kid, feeling suddenly annoyed at the situation, a twisting feeling growing in his gut. He felt nauseous. He needed Gallagher gone.

Mickey quickly vaulted his legs out from under the blanket over him and the kid and reached over off the bed to grab his sweatpants. Pulling them up quickly, he darted to the bottom of the bed where he figured his shirt had landed. He could feel Gallagher’s eyes on him but he didn’t dare look back at him. He found his shirt and threw it over his head. 

There was a buzzing silence in the room for a few moments before Mickey felt the bed jostle as the kid pushed himself off the bed to begin dressing as well. Mickey’s heart was thumping in his ears and he felt his breath catching in his throat. He focused on slowing his breathing, in and out, before he stood up and crossed over to his dresser. 

Mickey yanked the second drawer down open, causing an assortment of weapons to clang to the front of the drawer. He reached in to grab the towel head’s gun and turned back to Gallagher, who was already mostly dressed and zipping up his pants.

He tossed the gun, which landed with a soft bounce on the bed. The red head looked down at the gun, then turned to Mickey with an unsure expression that quickly turned into a smirk. The look on Ian’s face caused Mickey to nervously touch his face, trying to stop himself from returning the grin. 

The red head started towards Mickey. You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.

“Kiss me and I’ll cut your fuckin tongue out,” Mickey spat, turning away from Gallagher.

Fuck.


	2. God Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to wash the experience from his brain.... and his body...

The door slammed behind him and Mickey sank to the bathroom floor, head melting into his hands. His brain still buzzing, a twisting feeling in his gut, he ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He couldn’t believe what just happened but flashes of Gallagher’s face, looking up at him, kept bursting in his brain. Not to mention, the deep ache that was now radiating through his pelvis. Fuck. He had fucked up bad.

Everyone had crazy urges sometimes but you don’t fucking act on them, Jesus. 

He had gotten plenty of hand jobs from dudes in juvie before, even given a blow job when he was really young, but that was different. He fucked girls, he had fucked so many girls. Their tits bouncing up and down when he fucked them from behind. He grabbed their hair, he came hard. Mickey focused on those memories, hoping they would wash the thoughts of Gallagher’s hands on his hips… and his back…. 

He shot up off the floor and crossed over to the sink. His reflection stared back at him in the mirror, his icy blue eyes were wide with the anxiety he felt. He shook his head, it was a one time thing. Gallagher woke him up, he was barely awake and then full of fight, it was a purely biological reaction. 

He could feel wetness on the back of his thighs…. something was dripping down from his ass. He sighed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning away from the sink to turn the shower faucet. He ripped off his clothes, trying to ignore his sticky cock.

Under the hot embrace of the water, he scrubbed himself with a bar of soap, eventually turning around to let the water run down his back, the water pressure massaging his tense shoulders. In this comfort, his mind began to wander again, to the boy. Gallagher’s face below him, looking up at him in fear and curiosity, his cheeks looked so soft, his lips…. Jesus, Mickey pushed his hair back under the water…. and when he took his shirt off, he was skinny but his body was hard…. No, fuck…. and his cock sticking out of his pants…. he was long and thick, proportionally it didn’t make much sense even… Mickey could just picture wrapping his hand around it, running down the shaft… Jesus, stop, just finish showering, go to bed, what the hell is wrong with you…. Mickey ran his hand down his stomach, over his pubic mound and grasped his cock and began, slowly at first, running his hand up, massaging the head…. Ian’s soft grunts and moans… he brought his hand back down his now hard cock, his other hand reaching out to fall against the cold tile in front of him… Ian’s hand on the front of his hips… fuck…. Ian’s cock sticking out of his jeans, thick and pink…. Mickey looked down at his own cock, glistening with water and precum, his hand now furiously pumping with a firm hold…. staring into Ian’s green watery eyes… Mickey’s cock was throbbing in his hand... the glazed look on his face as he lay next to Mickey… his touch all over Mickey’s sides and hips, wandering fingers…..

Mickey sputtered out loud as his lower body began to buck and shake. Sticky, hot cum squirted out of his cock and onto the floor of the tub in front of him. He breath dragged out of him shakily, making an involuntary desperate little shout. His entire body continued to shake, from his shoulders down to deep in his core, as he stroked the rest of his orgasm out of him. His breathing slowed and his dick became soft in his hands. Oh my God, that was amazing, he thought hotly before his senses began to return. Dammit, come on.

Mickey shut the water off and threw a towel on. He just needed to go back to sleep. He threw himself into his bed and pulled the blanket up over his head. His mind was racing, he clenched his eyes together. Fuck this. Fuck Gallagher.


End file.
